Cinderella: Pokeshipping
by GijinkaGlaceon
Summary: A MistyxAsh version of the classic Disney Cinderella story. PS, Pokeshipping, AxM, AAML etc. Was going to change it to original version but let's just say I have a dedicated reader...
1. Tears Over Time

Cinderella: Misty. Waterflowershipping!! NOT!!! So Pokeshipping!

Note: the stepsisters will not be her real sisters.

Note: No Contestshipping or ikarishipping here! Maybe the last few chapters.

**Chapter One: Tears over**** Time**

"Misteria!" A scratchy, horrible voice drifted downs the stairs and into a girl's ears. She was dressed shabbily, in a stained white dress with a patchy brown apron over it. Her short hair was a beautiful silky red, tied up in a tight bun. Her complexion was pink-and-white, creamy, and her pretty nose, proud, well-cut mouth and big, soft cerulean eyes made her a rather handsome girl (A/N been reading too much Anne of Green Gables!).

"MIST-Y!" Misty, who was previously scrubbing the floor, winced. She delicately took the steps one at a time, afraid of what her abhorrent sisters might do. Adabella and Abrielle were not the best of siblings, you might say.

The door was slitted open.

"Well, come in!" the voice was screechy, and impatient. "I need you to do the laundry! Hurry up now!"

The owner of the voice was a redhead, too, but her red was not nearly as beauteous or angelic. It looked horrible, poorly taken care of, dry and damaged. Adabella, the other, unspoken sibling, was a bluette, and took care of her hair neatly.

Misty sighed, and rushed in. Laundry was one of her least favourite chores.

Adabella was the nice looking half-sister. She could be super mean at times, and then at other times she could be half-understanding and half-nice. Her midnight blue hair was long and straight. She had a sort of milky complexion, a small mouth with pouty lips and creamy hazel eyes. And at least Adabella had a sense of fashion. Or, at least, consulted Misty. Yes, Misty was considerably good at picking things out that looked good on you even if she herself couldn't have anything figure flattering. At the moment Adabella sported a simple, pretty white dress with a few frills and tucks with cute roses embroidered in the middle. It totally brought out her eyes. So, in a nutshell, Adabella was liveable.

Abrielle, however, was quite the opposites—smug and vain when she had no reason to. Poorly cared for hair and poorly cared for skin. She dressed ridiculously—blacks and greens she really shouldn't wear, and cruel, high necklines that positively made her look like a giraffe. Scratchy, annoying, repetitive voice. Horrible manners. These were the things that got Misty.

"Yes, Abrielle."

"Go! And that's 'Ma'm' to you!"

"Hurry! I want my green dress ready for tomorrow!" However, when saying this, Adabella threw a teensy smile at Misty. She returned it.

The cerulean-eyed redhead rushed out of the grand double doors and into the long hallway. Along the run, she saw her favourite water mouse Pokemon, Jac and Gus.

There were two things that kept Misty living where she was: the Animals and Amy. You might already know about the animals, but I'll tell you about Amy. They were best friends since birth, and always clung to each other. She had luxurious soft black hair that reached mid-waist, and bangs hanging low on her forehead and almond-shaped brown, almost ebony, eyes. A rather snubbish nose was placed below her eyes on her Asian face and below that, sat a plump-lipped, peachy mouth. Amy was an excellent seamstress, and good with animals as well.

_Later that night, around nine o' clock_

A single tear dripped onto a sheet of faded notebook paper, just one of many in a beautiful coiled book. It had been one of her father's prized possessions, given to her on her eighth birthday and one of the only lovely things Misty owned. She flipped through the many pages and stopped at heart-rendering memories.

_July 21, 2005_

_Dear Diary;_

_Mother has died today. From a heart attack. The hospital pronounced her dead on arrival._

The page was soaked.

_It was sad, but luckily we were rich enough to afford a beautiful mahogany coffin!_

_But is that too worldly, Diary, to be thinking about? _

_Sadly again, though, it is my birthday. And my mother's death day. Why! Why did He have to take my mother away on one of my favourite days of the year!_

The entry was short but caused a cascade of tears. Suddenly Misty stood bolt upright; she heard footsteps and hurriedly closed her journal. Only when the thumping died away did she resume reading.

_December 4, 2005_

_Dear Diary;_

_Father thought it might be good for us with mother…gone and all, to have a female parent. So he has remarried. My stepmother has children. I might like Adabella, but I fear I will never, ever warm up to Abrielle. Beatrice is my stepmother—if she stopped scolding me I might like her. But right now father is my only beacon of light. _

Misty sighed.

"Father…"

She turned to a new page.

_September 15, 2006_

_Dear Diary;_

_After half a year with my new "family", Father has gone to live with Mother. Now I am in the care of Abrielle, Adabella, and Beatrice. So far they have been demanding. This won't last forever, I hope._

Oh, how wrong she was.

Misty slept, unpeacefully, unawares of any changes that were, and might be, happening. And there certainly were lots.


	2. A Prince and his Ball

A/N: I am not Satoshi Tariji, I am a girl. What does it look like?

On with the story!

Cinderella: A Prince and his Ball

"Whaddya mean?"

"Do I really need to explain it again, Prince Ash?"

Ah, the use of some good italics.

"A ball? To choose a princess? Aren't I a bit young?"

"No, you're sixteen already!"

"Must we have it?"

"Your father insists, whether you like it or not, alright? I'll see you at supper."

With that last note, the advisor swept out of Ash's room. The prince sighed, his spiky neat black hair falling onto his face.

"Sixteen and nearly married," he thought, "what is this world coming to?"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Eeee!! Eee!!! Guess what?"

"What, the prince is choosing a bride and you're invited to his ball?" Our protagonist muttered sarcastically.

"Actually, yes!" Abrielle was too caught up in the excitement to scowl.

"Ohmigod!" Adabella nearly screamed. "What should we wear?"

"I'll wear a green tulle, of course. With a high white collar and a poofy bell skirt! Get right to it, Misty!"

"I'll ask her." Adabella reflected. "It's so important, this ball!"

"You should wear…" Misty was silent for a moment. "How about a flowy white organdy with a sweetheart neckline? That would make you look so…sophisticated yet charming."

"Great! Thanks a lot, Misty. Now, can you make it soon?"

"Don't worry 'bout it!"

Misty worked night and day, on the beautiful dresses. In one week they were ready for their first fitting (note—ball is in six weeks). The dresses were complete, pretty, and ready to wear.

_Flashback of each day_

_Monday_

_Misty dashed out of the house, her hair streaming wildly behind her. She had to get to the seamstress shop, right now! The walk was brisk in the gray morning, clouds covering the bright florescent sun. The redhead turned onto a corner block, ready to enter the store to purchase the necessary fabrics. _

"_Hmm…let's see…three metres of tulle and two and a half of organdy."_

_Red bag in hand, Misty rushed back to the mansion in the same manner she rushed out._

_Climbing quickly to the tower room, Misty began work immediately. The shiny brass scissors came out, the spools and spools of thread, and haystacks of needles. _

"_Let's see…first let's do the doll models."_

_She whipped out two wooden dolls, exact replicas of her sisters. Soon the pretty redhead was slaving away with her needle and thread. Adabella's model dress was nearly finished. Tucks and frills galore and petite waistlines adorned the ivory._

"_This will do." Misty smiled._

_Tuesday_

_Bright and early, Abrielle's model dress was finished as well. It was a very nice green tulle, with very few peaks and layers and layers of fabric. Misty contemplated that it would look stunning on a brunette but horrible on a strawberry Blondie (which is like red)._

_So, with the confirmation, Misty et out to accomplish the task of sewing together the real dresses. However, this day was chore day, so no more sewing could be done._

_Wednesday_

_Misty got up at the crack of dawn, ready to complete Abrielle's whimsical dress. First she snipped out the shape and pinned it down, and then she stitched the hem and around the edges and then she sewed the waistline and then…she stopped for lunch. After lunch she managed to have a simple gown ready, not yet filled with the heaps of netting._

"_Meh-sss-tii?"_

"_Hello?" Uncertainly, she poked her hand out the window._

"_Hi Misty! So, I'm betting that you're working on your sis's dresses?" grinned a black haired girl, her face peeping out of the small tower window. "can I help?"_

"_Duh! Come on in, Amy."_

_So that's how Misty got a second pair of hands. Abrielle's dress was finished in three hours. _

"_So, you're going to the ball, I suppose?" _

"_Yup. I've got a pretty light pink dress. Are you invited?"_

"_I guess not, but I'll ask Beatrice."_

_A heavy pair of feet were clambering up the stairs. _

"_I guess I'd better go now. See ya." Amy snuck out and silently slipped down the ivy growing up the sides of Misty's tower room. _

"_Misty!" Abrielle came in. "I just wanted to see how my dress was coming along. It looks good, for your standards." And then, as quickly as she came, and stayed, the redhead left._

"_God…"_

_Thursday_

_Amy came again and helped with Adabella's dress (note—won't tell you a detailed description until they put it on!)._

_End of Flashback_

So today was Friday—fitting day! Misty gulped—what would her siblings think?


	3. What Could Have Been

Cinderella: Pokeshipping

A/N: Fine! Happy birthday.

A/N: Oh, and I think Cinderella is such a Mary Sue. Who agrees?

What Could Have Been

Climbing up the stairs was an excruciating task for the petit redhead. The weight of the newly-dry-cleaned dresses was not the heaviest on her shoulders at the moment, far from it. What if her sisters didn't like them? What if they threw them out the window and demanded to her make another? Thoughts raced through her head like fishes in a stream, almost so quickly they were unrecognizable flashes.

Pausing in front of the top step, she abandoned her physical load on the railing and hesitated to knock on the door. Vulnerability was not an emotion she used to feel often; her step-family had drilled it into her. Her milky hand rapped lightly on the door once, twice, thrice. No response.

"Oh, for the mother of…" she cursed lightly. Now the only other place they could be was the ballroom and that was on the other side of the castle. Picking up the heavy finished dresses, she threw them with all her strength at the heavy-set, engraved iron door. Not surprisingly, they didn't manage to reach quite as far as she hoped. Sighing, she picked up her hard work, about to set off, when Adabella poked her head out, silky inky hair spilling from her shoulders.

"Ah! There you are, we've been waiting forever!" she dragged Misty in. "Put the dresses on the bed."

Wincing, Misty took a look around the room. It was dark, wallpapered with flowers, and curtained with dark, velvety fabric. Hardly airy, but certainly very big, and dimly lighted, the room was the epitome of royalty and frivolity, with its bedposts of polished gold, dressers of oak and dark pink and purple decorations. Revered paintings hung on the walls, hardly visible. Abrielle was seated in a plush, uncomfortable armchair, clad in a nightgown of blood-red silk, and Adabella in one of black. Taking a dainty seat on the edge of the frilly bedsheets, the latter pronounced in a belting voice, "Okay. You go first."

Abrielle flipped her hair over her shoulder and sighed in a valley-girl kind of way. "Misteria, put up the bamboo blinds." She yawned.

Heaving a deep sigh, the youngest began to prepare the kinds of dressing blinds only rather old-fashioned or oriental people used. It was not light, but she was accustomed to heavy things, and moved it without much difficulty.

The oldest yawned once more and slipped behind it lazily, beckoning for Misty to come with the dress. Dutifully carrying it behind the blinds, she helped, tiredly, her sister pull it on. It fit perfectly, though not flattering.

The bodice was separate, reaching just below the waist in a scalloped edge; it had a deep square neckline, revealing a little too much cleavage. It itself was a strapless dress, but with an off-the-shoulder sleeve of sheer white lace reaching her elbow. Intricate beadwork in earth toned beads were done all over, giving a very expensive look. The skirt of the ballroom gown was full to the extreme, with layers of the green overlapping each other. Again, it was full to the choking point with beads and rhinestones, and the train even had little white fabric roses sewn on. A simple ball dress had become a wedding gown.

"Ah, it's okay." She criticized, turning around to examine the bustle. Smirking, she handed a stack of thick embossed paper. "Changes."

They were prewritten! Misty narrowed her eyes slightly and clenched her fists slightly, donning a mask of content, if even bliss, to cover up the annoyance.

"See, we've agreed to let you to the ball if you finish my alterations. Actually, you've got to finish them today, so if you finish before we're done other beautifications-" she said this with magnificence, "you can go."

Adabella pushed Abrielle away. "Okay, my turn!" she announced cheerfully.

This dress was much simpler. It was an organdy, soft eggshell white, and very flowy. With a sweetheart neckline, it showed off collarbone, and was completely safe because a citrusy, light yellow fabric had been sewn underneath that bit, cutting off any cleavage. One side was a thick strap, the other was a huge baggy sleeve, like a triangle almost. With a floor-length skirt, one part was cut diagonally off the front, revealing more yellow.

"I think it's good enough." It was a disguised smile, but a smile all the same. Pulling up her hair, she requested Misty to tie her hair into a bun using a white hair elastic with an elegant white orchid. Adabella busied herself, rummaging through a pile of costly precious gem jewelry.

"This one!" she was gleeful. Pulling out black box that proved to contain a choker, which was strung with white pearls and in the front, had a small silver flower, its petals splaying outward, with a beautifully-cut sapphire surrounded by small emeralds, Adabella clasped it around her neck.

"Good bye." Abrielle finished with a tone of finality, ushering Misty out and closing the door in her face. "Don't forget the alterations!"

As her sisters began to recognize their own materials in Misty's silvery-pink dress, and the vicious arguments started, the girl herself slipped outside, crystals being held back in her eyes, sheets of glass covering them. If her dress was gone, she couldn't go…

After so many years of work, she had almost forgotten the joys of life. She held onto the tiny sliver of hope, the one thing she could have looked back on with fond memories.

The night was cool; dampish. Stars stood out in the velvet sky like sparkly diamonds, a heavy breeze hung in the air, and Luna was a slit of a crescent. Brushing past the greenery of her extravagant garden, Misty sat carefully on a stone gargoyle, at the top. The marble was smooth and polished and cool to the touch.

Making out a silhouette in the distance, the girl squinted. Wait.

That was Amy.

A/N: Sorry. It was short. Unsatisfactory. Whatever.


End file.
